Imprint
by The Perks of Being Ashley
Summary: Seth finally imprints on a girl he never knew... :D TWO-SHOT! YOU KNOW THE DRILL! R&R Seth/OC
1. Seth's POV

**A/N: Hey guys!! You know the drill! R&R! :P**

_**Seth's POV**_

I was in my room, watching TV and eating a bag of Doritos. I had no clue what I was watching. I was just bored so I turned on my TV and slouched on my chair. My door opened and I turned to see who had entered. My sister, Leah, poked her head through the door and said, "Get you and your lazy, furry butt outside for a walk."

I rolled my eyes. She may be older than me but she can't tell me what I have to do. Then as if reading my mind she smirked and said, "Mom said so." I groaned. That sucks. I grumbled and got up, stretching. Then I pushed my way past Leah and went outside.

I didn't know where to go so I decided to go to the beach. I walked around, kicked the sand. It was lucky I had swim shorts on because I decided to go swimming. I looked around to see if anyone else was on the beach and no one was there. I took off my shirt and I could've sworn I heard a small intake of breath. I looked around the beach again and saw no one. I shrugged and walked to the water.

I waded in waist deep and then I went under. I swam out farther and farther until I couldn't touch the floor. I saw a wave come and I swam through it. I thought about phasing just to see what it would be like to swim freely without exposing our secret, but decided it wasn't worth the risk. I started to swim back. I went slowly though. I didn't want to see Leah again quite so soon. 

When I got to the shore, it had gotten really hot so I decided to leave my shirt off. I got thirsty and regretted not bringing any snacks. I got up, grabbed my shirt, and made my way over to my house again. I opened the front door and ran up to my room. I dumped my shirt on my bed and I realized I never turned off my TV. I quickly turned it off and made my way downstairs.

My mom was there talking to Charlie. That was odd. I didn't notice them on my way up. I shrugged and went to the fridge. I opened it and grabbed a few sodas. I went to the cupboard and grabbed a few chips and sandwiches. I looked around, trying to see what else to bring. I decided to bring some water too. After all, too much caffeine would be bad. I found an extra bag ling around and decided to put the snacks and drinks in there. I was just about to leave when my mom spoke up, "Grab a shirt and jacket Seth!!"

I grumbled and ran back up the stairs. I grabbed a clean shirt and a random blue hoodie. I padded downstairs and stuffed them in the bad. I got out of the house and walked back to the beach. I was about to go back to my spot but I realized there was already someone there. It was a girl who had short, dark brown, wavy, hair. Her eyes were closed in content. A small smile graced her lips. She must've felt my gaze because she opened her eyes and stared at me with her deep, dark brown eyes. Suddenly, my love for everything drifted away like a balloon tied to a fence, but was cut off using scissors. My love for mom. Snip. My love for Leah. Snip. My loyalty for the pack, my friendship with the vampires, my brotherly love for Renesmee. Snip, snip, snip. Then those strings went to become attached to the girl in front of me. Not strings, but steel cable wires. All focused on her, the center of my world. I had imprinted on this beautiful girl.

When she finally realized I had been staring at her, she blushed and ducked her head. Then we both spoke at the same time, "Hi. I'm-," Then we looked each other and laughed when we realized we talked at the same time. I waved my hand in her direction, gesturing for her to go first.

"Hi, I'm Ashley. I go to the same Quileute school as you," she said shyly. My eyes widened. Of course I knew her! She was the girl who crushed on me, but I always blew her off! Even when she asked me to the spring dance or whatever it was called (it was girls' choice) and all I had said was 'Mhm. That's nice.' and walked off because I was distracted by the new girl Karlene.

I realized that I had been silent for a long time and I introduced myself, "I'm Seth. Seth Clearwater." She blushed and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "Oh trust me. I already know you."

Suddenly, I had the urge to tell her everything. About the pack, wolves, vampires. Everything. But abruptly, a gust of cold air blew by us and she shivered. I looked closely at what she was wearing. A bikini? What was she thinking?! I immediately searched through my bag, looking for my hoodie. I found it and gave it to her but she protested, "I c-couldn't. You u-use i-it."

"Please Ashley. Just save me the concern of you getting a cold and take the jacket," I said. She hesitated and took the jacket, her fingers brushing against my hand ever so gently. I ignored the electric shock I felt, but she didn't. She yanked her hand away from me, holding onto the jacket, staring at me. She slowly began to put on the jacket and hugged herself. I'm not sure if she did it or not, but I think she inhaled the scent on the hoodie.

"I imprinted on you," I blurted out. She was confused.

"Excuse me?" she asked. Then I continued to explain what exactly that meant, along with the wolves, pack, and vampires. Her eyes widened as she took in this new information.

"So…you're a wolf?" she asked disbelievingly. I nodded and she fell silent again but not for long. "And you imprinted on me?" Once again, I nodded. She shook her head and stayed silent, deep in thought.

A few minutes later, she looked up. She seemed hesitant, as if she was thinking about whether or not she should do something. Then she leaned in and kissed me. All the things in the world felt right.

**A/N: hey guyssss!!! Second story in just two days!! :D I know im excited too! :P you know what do to! Click the little review button!! It needs to be tickled :o**


	2. Ashley's POV

**A/N: Once again you know the drill! R&R! :D Oh and due to a helpful review (Thank you Rachel!) I made a few adjustments here and there(:  
**

_**Ashley's POV**_

I walked around at the park I was at. I came here every day on the weekends. I had nothing else to do besides go to the beach. Although since today there was no one else at the park, I decided to go home and change to go to the beach. I sighed and walked towards my Ferrari. I had gotten it for my 15th birthday. I unlocked my car and got in. I backed out of the parking lot and drove home.

When I got home, I got out of my car and locked it. Then I walked up to the front porch steps and opened the unlocked door. Great, mom's home. My mom was in the dining room trying another recipe for cooking. More like a recipe for disaster. She sucks at cooking, just like Chief Swan. I chuckled at a memory that had popped into my mind. They had been trying to bake a cake for my 15th birthday, but when I came home, the house was all but on fire. I shook my head and rushed past my mom, aiming for my bedroom. I opened my door and went to my closet. I searched through my clothes to see what I could wear that would be hot and sexy but cute and modest at the same time. I had to make sure I always wore the cutest and hottest clothes I owned because I have this huge crush on a guy and I have to look my best everywhere I go, just in case he's there.

I finally settled on a purple bikini. I quickly changed and combed my hair. I looked in the mirror to see if I appeared cute but hot at the same time, but as always, I looked plain and boring. I sighed. I would never get a guy like Seth Clearwater to like me…

I shook my head again and went to find a beach bag. I filled it with a towel, jacket, and a pair of shorts just in case. I went downstairs to find my mom meditating in the middle of the living room. I bit my lip, hiding a smile. I shouted a goodbye to my mom and headed to my car. I unlocked it and got in quickly. I put the key in the thing and drove to the beach. I put on some music and listened to the radio. I finally reached the beach and got out. I unlocked the trunk and grabbed my bag. I saw my book and stuffed it in the bag.

I shut the trunk and clicked the lock button on my key thing. I grinned as I heard the familiar 'beep'. I walked towards the beach and found a bench hidden behind a few bushes. If I sat on it, it would block me from view from anyone… I sat on it quickly and got out my book and started reading. A few minutes later, I was totally engrossed into my book. However, just as I finished chapter six, I heard some footsteps. I looked up to see who else but Seth Clearwater.

My eyes widened as I realized he was just ten feet away from me, kicking the sand and walking around. About two minutes later, he decided to take off his shirt and I heard a sharp intake of breath and I realized it was me. He paused and looked around the beach. I ducked lowly, making sure he didn't see me. He must've seen no one because he shrugged and walked towards the water. He waded into the water, waiting until he was waist deep and then he dived under. He swam farther and farther away until he was just a little dot in the ocean. There was a wave and he swam right through it. He stayed there for a while and decided to come back. He started swimming back, slowly, but he was coming back. He finally reached the shore again, but decided to leave his shirt off. I tried my best not to hyperventilate but it was very hard. I managed…somehow. Apparently he got bored so he left. I was disappointed but shook it off. After all, he had better things to do than being here at the beach.

I sighed and grabbed my stuff. I went to the spot he had been standing at and laid my towel there. I decided to read a few more chapters, but as I got past chapter 8, I decided to put it away and save the rest for next time. I had no clue what to do after that so I decided to just sit back, relax, and enjoy myself. I closed my eyes and smiled in content. My hair flew back in the light breeze every once and a while.

A few moments later, I felt like someone was staring at me and my eyes fluttered open. I looked up to see who was staring at me and I was shocked. It was Seth Clearwater, but something about his expression made me think something was going on. He looked as if he was seeing me for the first time. I wouldn't be surprised if he was. After all, I had tried to ask him to the Sadie Hawkins dance but all he had done was blow me off and went to go talk to the new girl, Karlene.

After a while, he was still staring at me so I blushed and ducked my head, staring at the sand instead of him. I decided to introduce myself, so I looked up and said, "Hi, I'm-" We had spoken at the same time. We laughed and he waved his hand, signaling for me to go first.

"Hi, I'm Ashley. I go to the same Quileute school as you," I said shyly. Recognition sparked in his eyes and he thought about something before saying, "I'm Seth. Seth Clearwater."

I blushed and mumbled, "Oh trust me. I already know you." I hope he didn't hear that. He suddenly looked as if he wanted to do something, but a chilly breeze greeted us. I shivered and he seemed to have realized I was cold and I was just wearing my bikini. I started to look through my bag as he searched his, but he beat me to it. He handed me his hoodie with a concerned look on his face.

"I c-couldn't. You u-use i-it," I protested weakly.

"Please Ashley. Just save me the concern of you getting a cold and take the jacket," he said roughly, yet gently at the same time. I hesitated and took the jacket, my fingers brushing against his hand lightly. I felt a small electric shock and I yanked my hand away from him I sat there, clutching the jacket, and stared at him. It was like he didn't feel it or something… I slowly put on the jacket and hugged myself when it covered the top part of my body. It smelled just like him… I inhaled lightly.

"I imprinted on you," he blurted out. He what now?

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused. What in the world did that mean? Then he proceeded to explain the legends and how they were real. How there was actually a pack and he was a part of it. And how there were actually vampires in this world. My eyes widened as I processed this.

"So you're a wolf?" I asked disbelievingly. He nodded and I became quiet. But I had another question and I asked, "And you imprinted on me?" He nodded his head. I shook my head and fell silent again. How could he imprint on someone as plain and boring as me? I stayed like that for a few minutes, lost in my thoughts. A few minutes later, I looked up. I was pretty sure my hesitance was shown on my face. Should I do it? Or would it ruin everything? I took a chance and leaned in to kiss him. Once my lips touched his, my world became perfect.

**A/N: A random two-shot that came to my head…hope you enjoyed! Now tickle that little review button senseless by clicking it and typing ur feedback! :D**


End file.
